fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghaly To The Rescue
is the ninth episode of Fantendo - Side Stories It was written by and first aired in June 2017. Synopsis When the entire organisation is kidnapped, Kareem has to use his skills to try and save everyone, and ends up having a tricky run-in with a known threat to the RTAverse. Transcript Kareem is shown with his eyes closed on a balcony, as it is shown that he is in his home country of Egypt. :Kareem: This is the life. Kareem reaches for a slushy as he accidentally knocks it over. He opens one eye to see his mistake. :Kareem: Aw. Kareem gets up as he walks into an apartment. It is shown to be a rather expensive apartment as he gets a call from an unregistered number. :Kareem: Hmm... It might be Tyshawn. I've not got his number in my phone yet. Kareem answers. :Kareem: Hello? :Voice: I've got your friends, Ghaly. :Kareem: For God's sake. Marie again? :Voice: No, not Mrs. Warner. I'd suggest getting back to D.C. before your precious squad's force is reduced to just one - you. Kareem rolls his eyes as he hangs up. He is then shown 30 minutes later as he goes to his mother. :Kareem: (in Arabic, subtitled) Sorry mom, I've gotta cut my trip short. The people in the agency I work for in America have been kidnapped and I've gotta save them. Kareem's mother nods, understanding as Kareem rushes out to catch a plane back to Washington. ---- Kareem is seen in an airport, waiting for his flight as a woman goes over to him. :Woman: Are you okay? :Kareem: Yeah. I'm having to go back to the States early. :Woman: Why? :Kareem: I work with an organisation known as F.A.N.T. and while I've been here, they were kidnapped. :Woman: Huh. I think I heard about them in the news. :Kareem: Really? I thought they never got any coverage outside America. :Woman: It was largely because of you. :Kareem: Really? :Woman: Yeah. Don't know why though. :Kareem: Huh. Explains why quite a few people asked me for an autograph when I went to the Sphinx. The woman smirks and puts her hand out. :Woman: Sanaa Ahmed. :Kareem: Kareem Ghaly. The two shake hands. :Sanaa: So, how local are you? :Kareem: Giza. :Sanaa: Cool. :Kareem: So, uh... what're you going to the States for? :Sanaa: Work. I can help you save your friends if you want, though. :Kareem: You can, if you want. You got any powers? :Sanaa: You mean like what superhumans have? :Kareem: Yeah. :Sanaa: Depends. Does this count? Sanaa then speeds from where Kareem is to one end of the airport and back in about 5 seconds. :Kareem: ...Yes. :Sanaa: Then yes. I do have powers. :Kareem: Nice. You're gonna need them. The kidnappers tend to come in bunches when they attack. Sanaa smirks as a PA is heard. :PA: (in Arabic, subtitled) The Arabia Air flight from Cairo to Washington is now boarding. :Kareem: Right. Let's go. Sanaa nods as they head off to their gate and the message is repeated in English. ---- Naomi is seen unconscious in a dark room, as she is then seen in a place completely enveloped in fire. She then sees Samantha. :Naomi: Mom... where am I? :Samantha: You're inside your mind, dear. Just... look around. Naomi looks horrified as she notices how heavy the flames are burning. :Naomi: How did this happen? :Samantha: Your rage. It's starting to become very uncontrollable. Naomi sighs. :Samantha: You really need to calm down or else you're going to end up like me. Scared. PTSD. Unable to fight for yourself. Naomi looks down. :Naomi: Okay. I'll try. For you. Naomi hugs Samantha as Naomi is shown slowly waking up. Naomi then notices Mr. D'Angelo standing in front of her. :Naomi: D'Angelo... Why are you doing this... :D'Angelo: To take over your puny planet. :Naomi: Like your forces are better. We've cleared them out every time you've been involved. I nearly killed your fucking Head of Combat. D'Angelo narrows his eyes. :D'Angelo: That was you? Naomi nods. :Naomi: Never fuck with me. If I weren't stuck here, I'd fucking kill you right here! D'Angelo backs off as he goes out the room. :Naomi: Fucking get back here! Naomi breathes heavily and stops herself quickly. :Naomi: Gotta stop myself. I saw my own mind. Just gotta calm down more. Naomi takes a deep breath and looks around. ---- Kareem is seen landing in Washington with Sanaa. They go into the airport as Kareem notices Samantha. :Kareem: Oh. Uh... Kareem and Sanaa walk over to Samantha. :Kareem: Sam, what're you doing here? :Samantha: I don't really have anything to do. Naomi disappeared and most of my friends are in Baltimore. Samantha looks at Sanaa. :Samantha: Is she your girlfriend? Kareem and Sanaa look at each other and smirk. :Samantha: I'll take that as a no. :Kareem: Nah. We only met in Cairo while waiting for the plane. :Samantha: You know, that's exactly how I met Naomi's dad. :Kareem: ...Oh. Believe me, we know next to nothing about each other. Samantha smirks. :Kareem: Shuddup! Anyway, Naomi disappeared because she was kidnapped. So was the rest of F.A.N.T.. Sanaa's helping me rescue them. Samantha's eyes go wide. :Samantha: Wait, Ms. Sanaa. Do you have any powers? :Sanaa: Superhuman speed. Samantha nods. :Kareem: Are you wanting to help? :Samantha: ...Sure. I don't know how long I'll be in for though, with PTSD and such. :Kareem: Fair enough. :Sanaa: PTSD? :Samantha: Post-traumatic stress disorder. I used to be a vigilante but now my mind's pretty messed up from those days. :Sanaa: Oh. :Kareem: Let's just get going. For the sake of saving the team. Samantha nods as they set off out of the airport. ---- The sound of snapping is heard as Isabel is seen coming out of a room. :Isabel: Ugh. This bullshit again. Isabel then notices someone in the distance. :Isabel: I can't catch a break, can I? Isabel fires lasers down the corridor as the person's arm falls off. :Isabel: Jesus! The person walks off as Isabel goes over to pick the arm, noticing wires coming out of it. :'Isabel': ...Oh. ''Isabel takes the sleeve off as she notices "M. D'Angelo". :Isabel: This is... getting interesting. Isabel picks the arm up as a soldier runs at her. :Isabel: Shit! Isabel hits the soldier in the face with D'Angelo's arm. She then hears a door get busted in, as she notices Kareem, Samantha and Sanaa. :Isabel: Kareem?! :Kareem: Yeah, man! :Isabel: I thought you were in Giza or wherever it was! :Kareem: I got news that you guys had been caught, so I got the first flight back. Isabel nods as she notices Samantha. :Isabel: Oh, hey, Ms. Richards. :Samantha: Hello, Isabel. :Kareem: Where'd you get the arm? :Isabel: I shot lasers at someone and their arm fell off. They walked off and left their arm behind. Kareem raises his eyebrows. :Isabel: Who is she, by the way? Isabel looks at Sanaa. :Sanaa: Sanaa Ahmed. I met Kareem in Egypt and I decided to help him when I heard about what happened with you guys. :Isabel: Huh. :Kareem: We should probably get going before it's too late for the others. Isabel nods as they head off through the building. ---- Nadia and Yvette are seen chained up as Nadia is seen shifting around uncomfortably. :Nadia: I have to get out of this. Nadia pulls on the chains as she struggles hard. Her increasing frustration results in her telekinesis taking control. The chains around Nadia break as Nadia gets herself free. :Nadia: I signed up for this. Nadia shakes her head as she gets Yvette free. D'Angelo then enters the room and notices the two are free. :D'Angelo: Soldiers! Nadia notices D'Angelo. :Nadia: Merde. A swarm of soldiers come in as Nadia uses her psychic powers to form a force field around her and Yvette. As the soldiers attempt to break through Nadia's force field, Isabel, Sanaa, Kareem and Samantha arrive. Samantha sees the swarm of soldiers as she starts to freeze up. :Samantha: No... no... Samantha clutches her head as Sanaa looks at her. :Sanaa: Is she alright? Kareem then looks at Samantha. :Kareem: Uh oh. Her PTSD's kicking in. :Sanaa: Oh. Sanaa attempts to move Samantha, while Kareem and Isabel go in to fight off the soldiers. D'Angelo notices the arm in Isabel's hand. :D'Angelo: Hey, that's my arm! D'Angelo runs to grab his arm but Isabel strikes him on the head, knocking him out. :Kareem: Damn. :Isabel: Hey, we have to detain him at the end of this. I didn't want to injure him too badly. :Kareem: Fair enough. Kareem and Isabel then go onto the soldiers. Isabel uses D'Angelo's arm to knock some out and her strength to throw some away, while Kareem lands a series of punches and kicks on multiple soldiers. Nadia drops the force field as she blasts the remaining soldiers away with a telekinetic blast. Nadia then weakly falls into Kareem's arms as Yvette comes around, noticing the unconscious soldiers. :Yvette: Aw, I missed the fun! :Kareem: Believe me, you should be happy you missed it. The trio walk out of the room, Nadia still in Kareem's arms, as they notice Sanaa and Samantha have gone. Isabel picks up a note left on the floor. :Isabel: "Taken Ms. Richards to the hospital. I'm worried her mind's seriously broken. - Sanaa". :Kareem: Shiiit. :Yvette: Who's Sanaa? :Kareem: Girl who was willing to help us save you guys. :Yvette: Oh. :Kareem: Let's just hope that Sam's okay. The other two nod as they go off to find the other agents. ---- Kareem is seen watching over the fatigued Nadia, who is mumbling things Kareem can't quite decipher. :Kareem: Nadia? Kareem shakes Nadia as she opens her eyes to see him. :Nadia: What... happened? :Kareem: From what I know, you and Yvette got swarmed by D'Angelo, me and Isabel fought most of them off then you let out a blast so powerful it fatigued you rather hard. :Nadia: Ohh. Nadia presses her hand against her head. :Nadia: Sorry you witnessed what you did. :Kareem: It's fine, I would've done the same if I was in that situation. Nadia slowly gets up as she and Kareem start to walk. :Nadia: Where are Yvette and Ms. Baráth? :Kareem: They went on while I made sure you were okay. :Nadia: Oh. The two then hear a clatter as they look behind them ready to take on whatever comes their way. However, it is shown to just be Emerson. :Kareem: Did you guys actually need me? Cause every time I've gone to get someone free they've escaped by the time I've reached them. :Emerson: I didn't even know you'd been called. Kareem frowns. They then find another room where Naomi is locked up, shaking with rage and flames coming from her mouth and blood dripping from the tips of her gloves. :Kareem: Ohh, shit. :Emerson: Jesus Christ! Nadia appears speechless. :Naomi: Get me out of this now! Nadia hesitantly undoes the shackles holding Naomi as she looks into Naomi's mind, to see it is very fractured. :Kareem: Naomi, what's up? :Naomi: I know what happened to my mom. I know she's gone to hospital. Naomi starts closing in on Kareem and Emerson, the latter of whom jumps into Kareem's arms in fear. :Naomi: (in a slightly distorted voice) What happened to-'' :'Isabel': Naomi! ''Naomi then notices Isabel and Yvette. Kareem and Emerson breath a sigh of relief as Nadia remains speechless as Yvette hugs her. :Isabel: We have D'Angelo detained, but we haven't found everyone yet. Some of the rage subsides from Naomi's face. :Naomi: Good. :Isabel: We still need to find Cunningham, Wilson, Grzeskiewicz, Rose, Thompson, Phillips and Tsukuda. Naomi nods as the group set off to find the rest. ---- Samantha is seen on a hospital bed, shaking violently as a doctor watches over her. :Doctor: Samantha Richards. Born December 2nd, 1979 in Annapolis, Maryland. This is definitely you, correct? Samantha very weakly nods her head. :Doctor: It says here you're a superhuman? Samantha creates a spurt of water with her hand. The doctor nods. :Doctor: Never seen to a superhuman before. Anyhow. How long have you suffered from PTSD? :Samantha: Since I was 26. The doctor writes this down on a pad. He goes off somewhere else as Samantha uses her telepathy to reach Naomi. :Samantha: (telepathically) N-Naomi... Naomi freezes. :Naomi: (telepathically) Mom! Where are you?! :Samantha: (telepathically) Hospital. The one in Georgetown. Naomi's face goes to concern as she suddenly rushes out of the building. Kareem then notices Naomi has gone. :Kareem: Where's Naomi? Before anyone else looks around, they notice one of the doors in the corridor imploding and the other being busted open by ice. :Emerson: Holy shit! Benedykta, Terry and Howard come out of one door and Kaori and Tyshawn come out of the other. :Kareem: Seriously, did you guys actually need me? Everyone's managed to break free by the time we've reached them! :Kaori: Bob and Chauncey have already gone home. :Kareem: Of course they have. We should probably go deeper, see if anything else decides to suddenly jump out at us. They walk on as Naomi is seen frantically running to the hospital. :Naomi: Gotta see Mom. Gotta see Mom. Gotta see Mom! ---- Kareem, Yvette and Nadia are seen arriving in a room, as they notice person with a great deal of cybernetic parts. :Nadia: (under her breath) Armada! The person turns around, confirming Nadia's suspicions. He then smirks. :Kareem: Who's this guy? :Nadia: Johnathon Armada. Myself, Yvette, Mr. Phillips and Ms. Richards encountered him last week. :Kareem: What is it about him that lead you to him? :Nadia: D'Angelo & Sons. He's their Head of Combat. :Kareem: Oh, shit. :Yvette: Naomi shot and trampled him before he could do anything. It was brutal. Kareem grimaces. He then shakes his head as he looks at Armada. :Kareem: Right, what do you want? :Armada: We're here to bring you down. :Kareem: Us as a group, or... Armada sighs. :Nadia: Right. Sir, who lead you onto us? :Armada: Back in March, we got some information on you. We'd gained access to Krystal Pérez's brain. Nadia and Yvette look at each other, then at Kareem. :Kareem: I remember that! :Armada: We slowly built up information by getting things from Ms. Richards' brain. And through Marie Warner. Nadia's eyes go wide as Armada's arm turns into a rocket launcher. Nadia then uses her telekinesis to shove Kareem and Yvette out of the way as she dives out of the way and the rocket misses all of them. :Kareem: Why did I get the sense you guys were affiliated with her? :Armada: We have been since she was in jail. Emerson suddenly appears, busting the door down and directing her rifle at Armada. :Emerson: Which time? Armada notices Emerson and steps back. :Armada: Uh... the time you were 4. Emerson walks up to Armada, with her rifle right under his chin. :Emerson: Were you the ones who made her torture people?! Armada stammers. :Emerson: Give. Me. An answer. Armada appears scared as Emerson's finger slowly pulls the trigger. Before the rifle fires, however, Nadia knocks it away telekinetically. :'Emerson': What was that for?! :'Nadia': We could use him to find more out about these D'Angelo & Sons people! :'Emerson': ...Good point. ''Emerson grabs her rifle telekinetically then shoots Armada in the arm then the leg. :Kareem: Dude! :Emerson: I was making sure he didn't run, chill! Emerson picks Armada up as they start going back to the base. ---- Naomi is seen in her office, calling someone up. The other side of the phone is then seen, with a man in a suit picking up. :Naomi: Mr. Thompson, we really need to talk about something :Mr. Thompson: What is this something, exactly? :Naomi: I just want to know… Why aren’t you guys watching what’s happening in D.C.? Myself and my colleagues have had to protect the city and the world from the madness unravelling here! :Mr. Thompson: Well, uh… Mr. Thompson tries thinking of a response, but comes up empty. :Naomi: You can’t keep relying on us superhumans and vigilantes and everybody else under the sun! You’re in charge of the CIA, for fuck’s sake! Stop passing your responsibility off to people who may not even know what they’re doing! :Mr. Thompson: Well… we don’t stand a chance against these people. Naomi lets out a lengthy sigh, before taking a deep breath. :Naomi: WELL, WHY NOT START A FUCKING SUPERHUMANS DIVISION?! YOU KNOW, AGENTS WHO CAN FUCKING STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ALL THESE FUCKING CYBORGS, DEMONS, MANIACS AND FUCKING PSYCHOS WHO WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD??!! Mr. Thompson reels back in surprise from Naomi’s rage. :Mr. Thompson: Well, how do we do that? Naomi is seen gritting her teeth. :Naomi: YOU. CAN. FUCKING. TRAIN. PEOPLE. WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD DIRECTOR FOR A COMPANY, YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU’RE DOING! I’M 19 FUCKING YEARS OLD AND I’VE RUN MY AGENCY SUCCESSFULLY AND SAVED MORE LIVES IN A YEAR THAN YOU HAVE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFETIME! :Mr. Thompson: Don’t you think you’re getting a bit worked up by this? :Naomi: MAYBE, BUT MAYBE IF YOU FUCKING OPENED YOUR EYES AND REALISED YOU COULD EASILY RECRUIT PEOPLE TO COUNTER THESE FUCKING LUNATICS YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I’M FUCKING SCREAMING AT YOU RIGHT NOW! :Mr. Thompson: I mean… it’s also a case of finding people who want to actually work for us. Naomi shakes violently as she begins to breathe fire. :Naomi: (growling) You’re lucky I haven’t come to the CIA building so I could KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! Naomi hangs up and lets out a scream of frustration and punches multiple holes in the wall, as Terry notices her. :Terry: Hey, you alright? :Naomi: NO! IT FEELS LIKE WE’RE THE ONES WITH THE FUCKING BURDEN OF THIS PLANET ON OUR SHOULDERS EVERY TIME SHIT UNRAVELS AND IT’S GETTING FUCKING FRUSTRATING! :Terry: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. Getting pissed over this isn’t the right thing to do. Terry notices the crazed look in Naomi’s eyes. :Terry: Look. Running all this has driven you to the edge of insanity. Your powers are becoming your worst enemy. Your powers have injured you. Twice. Naomi’s crazed look still remains, which causes Terry to grab a mirror. :Terry: Okay. I want you to look into this mirror. It might tell you what you’re becoming. Naomi takes the mirror as the camera goes into her point of view. Naomi is seen normally for a second, then it suddenly turns to a monster with fire all around it as it goes back out of Naomi’s view as it shows her dropping the mirror out of shock, with it shattering upon contact with the floor. :Terry: See what I mean? Naomi is seen shaking. :Naomi: I… I need time off. Before I go completely insane. Terry nods. :Terry: I’d booked a flight to Kingston about a month ago. Was gonna go with my girlfriend but she dumped me a couple of weeks ago. The flight leaves Thursday, if you wanna take the tickets. You can always take your mom. Naomi thinks about it before nodding her head. :Naomi: I need to clear my head. Can’t do that if I’m constantly having to raid bases and take down national threats. :Terry: Right. As Terry goes to get the tickets, Naomi hugs him from behind. :Naomi: Thanks, man. Terry smiles. :Terry: It’s my pleasure, Ms. Richards. ---- Bob is seen sitting in his chair as Chauncey enters the room. :Chauncey: Yo, y'know what we need here? :Bob: Better security? :Chauncey: That, yeah... but also this! Chauncey pulls out a remote as an RC helicopter flies in. :Bob: If it was a drone, maybe. Don't know what that's gonna do. :Chauncey: It has a- A pair of lasers then hit the helicopter as it spirals and crashes into Chauncey's desk. :'Chauncey': -Camera. ''Chauncey then looks to Isabel and frowns. :Isabel: I've gotta use them somehow! Chauncey continues to frown as Bob gets a pencil and draws up a new helicopter, which suddenly comes to life and gives it to Chauncey, who then runs off with it. Isabel then looks at Bob, confused :Bob: Magic pencil. ''Isabel shrugs as she gets on with what she was doing. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Transcript Category:2017 Category:Subpages